caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper's Scare School: Spooky Sports Day
'''Casper's Scare School: Scary Sports Day '''is a single player 2D game developed by The Code Monkeys, published by Blast! Entertainment and released for Nintendo DS and Wii in 2009. Gameplay It is the annual Sports Day at Scare School and Casper and his friends have been training hard determined not to let Thatch steal all the glory for himself. The player gets to control Casper, Ra or Mantha, with more playable characters unlocked as they progress through the game (Jimmy Bradley after completing the Scare School games and Thatch after completing all the "fleshie" games). The player must win seven events: Creepy Uppies, Dragon Egg & Spoon Race, People Chase, Goal Creeper, Scare Boarding, Frog Lab and Gymnasties. After winning the Scare School sports day the player gets to play in the "fleshie" versions of each event in Deedstown. Events Creepy Uppies The player must kick a soccer ball as high as possible bouncing the ball off owls and witches to get it higher. Points are scores by hitting ghost (which score 10 points the first time they are hit and five points thereafter), crescent moons (scoring 50 points) and black stars (scoring 100 points). The ball's upward spedd can be temporarily increased by picking up a white star. The fleshie version of this game is Keepy Uppies in which the ghosts, moons and witches are replaced with ballons, suns and blimps respectively. Dragon egg race The player and reach the end of the pier first, avoiding the holes in the deck, and keep their egg and their spoon. There is a spider on the egg whose movements affect its balance which the player must keep by moving the spoon. If the player drops their egg or falls down a hole there is a brief pause before they can resume. Players can temporarily speed up by picking up running shoes but will slow down if picking up a snail. The fleshie version of this game is Egg 'n Spoon Race which is played with normal eggs. Penalties A Scare school version of soccer in which the player must hit the goalkeeper (Alder and Dash) with the ball. The player must score more points than their opponent before time runs out. The fleshie version of this game is Goal Keeper but there is no difference from the Scare School version other than its location. People Chase The player must race two laps around the track avoiding obstacles by jumping over them or moving to the next lane. Points can be scored by "scaring" the cardboard cut-outs of "fleshies", which in the DS version can be done by touching them with the stylus or shouting "BOO!" at the microphone. Players can temporarily speed up by picking up running shoes but will slow down if picking up a snail like in the Dragon Egg Race. The fleshie version of this game is Steeplechase which omits the cardboard cut-outs. Scare Boarding The Player is on a skateboard and must get up into the air from the half pipe. While airborne the player must tap a combination of numbers in the right order to perform tricks before they land otherwise they will fall over. The fleshie version of this game is Skateboarding. Frog Lab While everyone else is distracted by the sports day the player and their friend Mickey must rescue the frogs from the science lab. Frankengymteacher places cups on the counter which the player must put the frogs into from above for Mickey to collect. Missing a cup or trying to place a frog into an occupied cup will cause the teacher to see the student above. If Thatch, who can be scared away, in the DS version by touching him with the stylus or shouting "SHOO!" at the microphone, reaches a cup before Mickey does the frog will be returned to the lab (if the player is controlling Thatch Jimmy will replace him as the opponent). Bonus points are awarded if Mickey picks up a cup with a colored frog in it. In the fleshie version the only difference is the location. Gymnasties The player must make a good jump by selecting numbered spiders in numerical order before they reach the springboard. While airborne They player must touch they symbol just as the ring around it reaches the edge in order to perform a perfect landing. The fleshie version of this event is Gymnastics and the only differences are the location and the style of equipment.